


Lament

by Von_Helheim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Von_Helheim/pseuds/Von_Helheim
Summary: He had thought it was the end of the line for him. He was dead on the battlefield, and for some odd reason, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret.He expects to fade into nothingness, to see darkness and then feel nothing but an eternal abyss. He supposed that maybe he would see Corazon in the afterlife, if such a thing existed, but even as he took his final breath he was skeptical.Still, he didn’t expect the sensation of drowning. Nor did he expect the bright light that followed to cause him to gasp and sob for breath.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 154
Collections: Identity Crisis, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dying in the battle with Kaido, giving his life for Luffy’s by performing the eternal life surgery, Law is reborn as a young Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 06.07.2020

He had resigned himself to the thought that this was the end of the line for him.

Individual battles raged around him, and the sounds of pounding flesh and powerful attacks echoed so loudly across the land of Wano. Fighters, on both sides, seemed exhausted, and adrenaline was high in Law as he scrambled with his sword by his side to cut down yet another beast pirate to protect the leading member of his alliance, who laid in the rubble beside him looking worse for wear.

Law comforts himself by remarking how his crew had made it out of the chaos relatively unscathed considering the abysmal status of the samurai and pirates on their own side currently. He surveys the battle in front of him, his Haki projecting out to make sure allies and friends alike were safe from harms way. Law needed space, he needed a break from the battle and the stress that had wiped the smirk he usually wore clean off of his face.

He needed time, but with the raging war front spanned in front of him, he didn’t know how much time he would get until him and his patient were flattened by the raging Yonko.

Eustass Kid and Scratchman Apoo were doing a decent enough job of keeping the yonkos attention, but their shoddy alliance based off of mutual need was not enough to make up for the tension between them, and their coordination was starting to show that. Law knew, without backup, that they would soon fall just as the Strawhat captain did.

His eyes trailed down to the man beneath him bleeding out as he cut down yet another pirate in his wake.

Strawhat had received fatal wounds in his haste to retreat when his fourth gear time limit had run out. The Beast Pirate Captain had sent such a powerful blow straight to his side that had sent the unprepared and Haki-less Strawhat hurling into the mountainside with little to no protection. For anyone besides the rubber man it would have been an instant death. But miraculously, thanks to Law’s quick retrieval, the man now lay down on the rubble of his contact bleeding out while his friends and allies fought around him. Law would have been jealous of the rest Strawhat was receiving if it weren’t for the fact that his ally was at deaths door.

Which left Law with a dilemma.

Deep down, Law knew they would win this battle if they had Monkey D. Luffy leading their war front. The man has a charisma about him, a unwavering determination that drew people in and made them want to risk limb and life for his dreams. With Strawhat, their tentative allies would rally, and might even come out victorious. Without Strawhat, it was very clear to Law that each and every one of his friends and allies were going to die at the hands of the strongest creature alive.

Law thought back on the entire adventure it took to get to this moment in time. Two years ago, storming Marineford to retrieve a critically wounded Luffy. Entering the new world and mercilessly paving his way through with a title as a warlord. The lives he condemned and took, before the fated reunion at Punk Hazard. Walking into Dressrosa and confronting Dolfamingo with the full intention to die while taking the man who took his reason for existing with him. Reuniting with his crew at Zou, seeing each and every one of their faces alive and happy, and trying his damn best to not feel such relief and sentimentality at the fact that he had seen his family again. The chaotic trips to Zou on board the Strawhat ship, and the even more chaotic trip to and through Wano Country.

Reluctantly admitting to Bepo late at night that Strawhat — that Luffy — was more than just an ally now. That the rubber man had become one of his closest friends.

Law swallowed, and cut down yet another pirate, not even bothering with mercy at a time like this. His eyes strayed to Strawhat once again, and it seemed his decisions was made for him.

He hoped his crew would forgive him, but it seems that even he thought the world needed Strawhat Luffy.

A room was erected around him and the other pirate captain, and with a quick shambles, they were safely out of the way of the major fighting. Law got to work immediately.

The Eternal Life transfusion was more than just granting the users target eternal life. It was, in the simplest terms possible, transferring the users remaining life to the target. By giving the target the users remaining life force, it would ideally cause them to live twice as long as previously thought.

In Monkey D. Luffy’s case, it would guarantee he’d naturally live to around eighty-three it seems. Law felt himself give a tenacious laugh, reaching deep within himself to pull at what seemed life strings to him. He couldn’t help but find it morbidly ironic that his life force was represented by strings of all things. Carefully, he intertwined them with the dying mans before him, and watched his chilling fascination as his wounds began to stitch themselves back up of their own accord. Law honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Strawhat this healthy.

The process was slow, at least compared to his previous work. It reminded him of the inexperienced speed he had used his Devil fruits powers when he was only fourteen. His power worked though, just as his hands flexed and shaped into bending movements with efficiency on instinct. He idly thought how ironic it was, that this transfusion came so naturally to him. He thought Doflamingo would get a kick out of it if he wasn’t rotting in Impel Down.

Soon, the strings of energy began attaching themselves to Luffy’s own, and began leaving his body. Law wasn’t really prepared for the dull emptiness he felt within his chest. The pain he expected, the extreme loss of energy that caused his eyes to flutter closed sporadically was entirely justified, but the sheer lack of something made his body ache. Almost on instinct he wanted to retract his life force from his ally, but he held steadfast, finishing the proceedings with little fanfare.

When the flesh on Strawhat’s wound began to reconnect and disappear, and the man’s eyes fluttered open, Law had finally completed his task. When the future Pirate King — because there was little to no doubt in his mind that Luffy wouldn’t be pirate king anymore, not with him staking his life on the boys candidacy — bolted upright and looked around frantically, Law has collapsed on the floor with such numbness that he almost hadn’t heard the frantic urging from the man he had just given everything he had to. Without waiting for any signs or responses, Law reaches up and gripped Luffy’s shoulder with as much strength as he could manage, and the man looked down at him with such blown out eyes that Law almost paused for a second to admire how wide they were.

“Strawhat-ya... take in my crew... they can’t... survive on their own...” Law’s voice was raspy and small, but Strawhat seemed to hear it if his chaotic yelling was any clue. Law ignored the questions of why he was on the ground, and what happened, and instead continued on, not willing to waste his last breath on such trivialities.

“You... needed to live... now... go and... take down Kaido so... none of this was in... vain...” Law let out a bittersweet, yet oddly genuine smile, “Use up... my life force... well... goodbye, Luffy-ya...”

The irony was not lost on Law that the one and only time he had called Monkey D. Luffy by his name was on his deathbed. Still, he felt an odd sense of relief as the pirate captain, his rival for all intents and purposes, and his friend, shook his body and repeatedly asked him to explain, to not close his eyes, to stay awake.

Law was dying, in fact he was pretty sure he was knocking on deaths door right now.

And like any proper pirate bearing the Will of D, Law left the world with a smile on his face.

* * *

He expects to fade into nothingness, to see darkness and then feel nothing but an eternal abyss. Fairytales like a great beyond or heaven were above him, and rationally he knew that it was incredibly unlikely that anything laid beyond death for the likes of him. He supposed that maybe he would see Corazon in the afterlife, if such a thing existed, but even as he took his final breath he was skeptical, because someone like him, who had taken life and been objectively cruel to his enemies and otherwise, didn’t really deserve an afterlife with the man who had given him his heart back.

So suffice it to say that he wasn’t expecting the sensation of water filling his lungs as what felt like his limbs flailed out around him. He felt constrained, claustrophobic and confined, and like he had been submerged underneath the ocean water and left for dead.

Panic overtook his body, and his mouth opened to try and grasp for air that wasn’t there, his limbs trying everything they could to kick and claw their way out of the compressed space that felt as if it were pushing at him from all sides. He tried and tried and tried, and not even the feeling of air breezing the top of his head calmed him.

He wanted out, out of the place that felt so warm, so moist and tight, so utterly confining. Just as the mantra of _out out get me out_ began rambling incoherently through his head, the air became available, and with a wail and a gasp, he gulped as much as he could down, feeling his eyes prickle with tears and his body will flailing about on instinct. He didn’t know where he was, and he didn’t know what was happening to him.

Wasn’t he dead?! Wasn’t he supposed to be in eternal darkness, or living life as a spirit watching over his crew, or even burning in the pits of hell for his crimes of piracy?!

His thoughts halted dead in their tracks as he realized his eyes were too heavy to open, and the light that shined on them was so bright.

Everything so bright.

It felt almost humiliating to him as a sob from the pain of looking out into the light overtook him and he wailed, unable to control the impulses before him. Idly, Law noticed the voices in the background while he broke down completely, and found himself mortified by the mere idea that people were witnessing his complete and utter meltdown. As he cried out, he felt his body being pushed into water and then unceremoniously dried with some sort of warm heat, before being placed in the arms of someone who rocked him softly.

Getting his emotions under control, he reeled in his impulses and tried to adjust to his surroundings. His wails became soft hiccups, and Law felt strangely soothes by the rhythmic rocking motion that was taking place. With much effort, he tried to open his eyes, the light seemingly so much worse now that he didn’t have the layer of flesh shielding him from its gaze, and tried to see through blurry vision that hadn’t quite adjusted yet.

Everything was so big. From where he was situated, the blurry images began to mesh together, and he found that they shaped an abnormally large hospital room. A richly decorated hospital room, if the equipment and tools that decorated the walls and floor were any indication. Words and voices picked up around him, and Law found himself being drawn up to the large people who looks so different to any he had seen before, especially for giants if his earlier observation of the huge room was any indication.

“Look Lily, he has your eyes!” The voice was rough, masculine and deep and reminded Law of Roronoa Zoro if the man had a more cheerful disposition. The words hadn’t quite processed with Law yet as he tried to turn to the voice in question only to stop dead in his tracks as a voice above him rang true.

“And he seems to have your hair James,” the voice was melodic, sounding oddly like the Strawhat Navigator Nami, or his own engineer Ikkaku. It was sweet, the kind of voice you would typically associate with a young lass. Law tried to crane his neck up, and the startling visage of red hit his vision.

A woman, a beautiful one at that with the most striking green eyes, was holding onto him, placing him just at her bosom, and commenting on his hair style. His eyes trailed over to a hand that leaned on the bed, following it up to a smiling face that looked so much like Law’s own father that it scared him. The only differences were the rotund glasses that stood perk on the bridge of the man’s nose, and his lack of facial hair. The man was handsome, from Law’s objective opinion, and so much bigger than him that it made him do a double take as he frantically looked around the room, taking note of three more men in the area. Blond hair and scarred, shaggy black hair and a groomed beard, and a man who looked remarkably like a mouse should you squint.

Two and two began to put themselves together in his head.

“Harry James Potter, that will be his name James!” The woman, Lily, exclaimed, so excited and so very happy, as the man clasped her hand and gave her an indulgent smile.

“As long as my little prongslet grows up to be a pranksters of the highest order!” The man, James, let out a rowdy laugh, which was joined by the man with the shaggy hair, while the other two smiled at the rambunctious nature of, what Law assumed, were their friends.

Law felt his body go stock still. These weren’t giants, and he hadn’t miraculously recovered. He had apparently been reborn as a baby.

Law felt he was justified in the wail he let out after that realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current shown as completed, but this idea and story may be expanded upon. The idea came about from a particular fan theory in the ending of the Wano arc, and a bunch of fan art scrolling and a sudden thought of “oh hey, they look similar here”. 
> 
> Currently listed as complete until I get around to doing more with this. Eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is trying to get accustomed to his new life, but its a bit more difficult then he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 12.03.2020

Law felt that the name Harry James Potter didn’t fit him very well. He likened the name to that of something like “Torao”, which Straw-hat had liked to constantly use in lieu of his name. The new name was an annoyance, in more ways than one. He had been Trafalgar D. Water Law for twenty-six years, and taking a new name, even if it was his name now, just didn’t sit right with him, even after the shock of the situation had worn off on him. 

It had been two months since his rebirth as the offspring of Lily and James Potter, and suffice it to say he had not been the most ideal child. He was proud to say that after the two weeks in the maternity ward to process where he was, and what his next move would be, he rarely cried outside needing something from either one of his parents such as food or a change in his cloth. No, his less than ideal traits seemed to stem from the fact that after the initial shock, Law was downright sullen for a child. Law knew, logically, that as a baby he should be easily entertained and able to smile, laugh, and cry on a whim, but he was unable to force himself to feel those extreme emotions, even in the fragile and volatile state of his mind. Instead, in the last two months, he had heard his parents express concern over the fact that he was silent too much, frowned too much, and stared off into space too much. Like Law had said, he wasn’t the ideal child. 

He recalled he had been taken home at the turn of the third week past his birth, and was greeted to a warm cottage that held a distinct, cozy feeling to it that Law associated with the recreation room aboard his submarine. The spacious cottage was filled with warm colors, mementos from his parents' time in either school or work, homemade and otherwise gifts and decorative items, and carpeting and paintings to taste. It gave off the feeling of being well lived in, and Law found himself quickly fond of the small house, despite how cramped it would get when the other adults in his life seemed to occupy the space. 

Speaking of those adults, he apparently had a godfather in this universe. A man by the name of Sirius, whom Law was certain had a screw loose in his head that reminded him of a certain Straw Hat captain, especially his loud laughter and positive smiles that both seemed to light up a room and spell trouble for anything Law was planning. On that note, Law apparently also had a godmother in the form of a petite, fierce looking woman named Alice, who apparently had a son only a day older than him. He already dreaded the meeting between them, and the forced play dates he would have to endure in the future. 

Besides Sirius, who was the shaggy haired man from the delivery room, the two other men were introduced to him together once Law had been taken to his new home by his parents. A man by the name of Remus, who was scarred across his face in a way that reminded him so much of Eustass Kidd and his half hazardously healed skin he had received after the years they had been apart. The mouse-like man, whose name was Peter, gave Law a chilling vibe and smiled in a false way whenever he looked in his direction. Law couldn’t help but compare him to a less perverse, less intimidating Trebol from his youth under Doflamingo. 

Law really couldn’t help comparing all the new adults in his life to the old allies, enemies, and friends of his past life. 

His mother and father in this life weren’t helping him with disassociating much either, unfortunately. Lily, his mother, reminded him so much of his own mother, in the way she was fiercely protective and would always sing to him before bed, even if he hadn’t needed it. She was even a doctor, or at least some version of a doctor if the complaints of shortened maternity leave and lack of consistent pay were any indication. His father, on the other hand, reminded him of Cora-san. The way he was so kind, so outgoing and loud, and so eagerly trying to impress his son caused a pain in his chest that reminded him of the times he spent on the run under the tutelage of the undercover marine. James also seemed to be a part of Law enforcement, much for the dread and wry amusement of Law. He was something called an Auror, and from what he had discerned, acted on the authority the same level as a Marine Captain. The only difference is that instead of being overly clumsy, James seemed to be rather quick on his feet, and had been seen by Law’s scrutinizing gaze having caught several thrown items with relative ease as they had fallen off their fireplace mantel. 

Still, looking at his parents made him ache at times. Looking around at his new world made him ache at times, if he was honest. 

Law wasn’t sure if in the last two months he had properly grieved for the loss of his world. He hadn’t mourned the loss of his crew — his family — nor his loss of allies and friends. 

At times, he would try and let himself dwell on what he left behind, on what he gave up to ensure that Straw-hat Luffy survive enough to win the war with the Beast Pirates, but more times than not he would get stuck on Bepo’s voice reprimanding him for not sleeping enough, or on Sachi’s comedic yelling telling him he can’t miss meals just because he wants to dissect a marine, or Penguins rambunctious laughter after he has successfully pranked Jean Bart into once again falling for the whipped cream face palm trick. He would trail off, and remember the late night naps taken against Bepo’s fur when they had needed to make a breach in the dead of night, or the conversations about Law’s own doubts and angers at the world, or the sheer happiness he had felt gazing out at his crew laughing and yelling at each other as food was devoured in the mess hall. 

So he avoided thinking about it. Instead, he stewed in thoughts of this new world, and getting to know the new environment he had found himself in. He tried to get himself acquainted with his new body, observing his own limbs, and trying to access rooms and objects that were foreign to him. He found that he was very similar in appearance to his past body. Slightly olive skin that was sure to tan in time, the beginnings of strong masculine features under baby fat, a mess of black hair that was more curls and cowlicks than straight and tame, and striking almond shaped eyes. Law made a side note to invest in a hat much like his own in order to tame his wild hair in the future. He hadn’t gotten the best look in the mirror, but it seemed that the most major difference in his appearance in this world was a pair of bright green eyes, of which he seemed to inherit from his mother. His other features, just like in his past life, would mostly resemble his father in his future, but he hoped he hadn’t inherited his fathers height. The man seemed to not even reach above five feet and eleven inches. His mother on the other hand, was tall for a female of her stature, almost the same height as his father if an inch shorter. He hoped he had gained her gene for height. He couldn’t imagine not being over six feet. 

Still, the life Law found himself in wasn’t terrible, per say. It was just strange. But Law wasn’t one to shy away from strange and unusual things, especially not when they were within his sphere of influence on a daily basis. 

But that also brought Law to his dilemma. 

His new name in this world was Harry James Potter, and by the sounds of it, it was supposedly a good strong name. It had taken him a good few minutes to wrap his head around the fact that in this world surnames were introduced last, instead of first. He idly supposed his name would be Law Water D. Trafalgar here then. Still, the new name in and of itself isn’t as much of a problem as he originally thought, but it was quickly becoming an annoyance. 

Law prided himself in being a rather blunt and logical man, who followed through with cunning plans, and came out on top with his wit and strength alone. He prided himself in being quick on the upkeep, and ready to do what is necessary. He prided himself in being a man of few words and few expressions, who always thought through his every action before partaking in discourse, and who viciously and victoriously reached for the very stars to make them his own. He once wanted the world to burn with his anger, and while his ambitions had changed, he was still a man who reached high and achieved high. A doctor, a surgeon, a pirate, and a warlord, however brief that job title was. 

He was not, and will never be, the innocent baby Harry James Potter. 

The source of his annoyance stemmed from the fact that his new parents seemed to expect things from him, things that were quickly associated with his name and the incessant baby talk that would fill the house when his parents wanted something from him. 

It hadn’t been so startling before, but after its initial beginning two months ago, Law was quick to associate the name Harry James Potter with the cheap and deliriously childlike speech that would plague his mother or father when they thought he was doing something of accomplishment. 

He had been Trafalgar Law for twenty-six years, and the name Harry James Potter was becoming much more of an annoyance than anything else. 

Which brought him to now, two months after his birth, just about, and idly relaxing in his mother’s arms after he had been fed, which in and of itself was an action that took a while to wrap his head around as well. While being fed at first was humiliating, soon he was able to clinically separate himself from the action by reminding himself that it was natural to crave a mother’s milk and that without it, he would stunt his own growth. 

His mother had just gotten him up from his cradle in his parents room where he slept for the time being while the nursery he hoped he would soon occupy was filled and ready for him. She had gotten him up, and softly taken him in her arms, before feeding him and bringing him downstairs. His mother seemed to be on edge, nervous, talking to his father as they passed in the hallway downstairs to, what Law likes to refer to as, the recreation room. It seemed someone by the name of Albus Dumbledore would be visiting today? Law wasn’t sure what kind of name Albus Dumbledore was, but the respectful tone and the words “Professor Dumbledore” that were spoken by his parents said volumes about this man’s station in his new life. 

Law watched silently from his mother’s rocking arms, as a knock was stationed on the door. His mother settled into the seemingly cozy chair next to the fireplace, while Law craned his neck to gaze at the entryway to catch the first glimpse of this Professor Dumbledore. He listened from his spot on his mother’s bosom. 

“Professor Dumbledore! It’s so good to see you!” His fathers jovial time rang out that even he could hear it from his place in the other room, “you certainly look well today considering.”

He heard his father let out a fleeting chuckle, as if he had just recalled an inside joke. 

“I must say, James, that I haven’t been your professor in quite some time, you may call me Albus. Though my boy, you look happy today as well. It’s a lovely Tuesday after all, and with beautiful weather like this, what is there not to enjoy!” The voice was gravely, distinctively old in its dialect, and Law couldn’t help but note that the man, who was presumably Albus, seemed wizened and cheerful. Law hoped that the man wasn’t as eccentric as he sounded. 

“It is a nice morning, though sad to say we haven’t been out much since the baby was born”, his father sounded good natured, his tone light, “though do come in! Lily made some amazing tea earlier this morning, a unique lemon blend I think you might like Professor.” The last statement was said with a joint chuckle and a show of thanks from Albus Dumbledore. Law would give him credit where credit was due, he seemed like a kind individual, though of course first impressions could be mistaken. 

Law watched the entryway and saw his father and Albus Dumbledore walk into the recreation room, and if Law was being honest, he was surprisingly startled by the man’s appearance alone. Eccentric didn’t even seem to cover it. 

Law wasn’t sure if he knew of anyone in the whole of the Grand-line, New World included, who dressed more strangely. The man wore robes of a bright magenta and turquoise, patterned with flowers and fruits that clashed horribly with his bright green cap. His long beard ran down to his waist, and tucked into his belt so as to not drag along his front, and perched on the bridge of his nose, which looked like it had been broken far too many times, are a pair of half-moon spectacles. Law felt the need to blind his eyes from the abomination of clashing colors and bright, headache inducing patterns. 

His mother stood, and brought him with her to greet the older man with a small hug that caused him to be squeezed between them lightly, much to his mild annoyance. Still, he opted not to squirm, or else he be made even more uncomfortable with the attention he’d bring upon himself. 

“Professor! It’s so good to see you! I see you’re as fashionable as always,” the words were said in a joking manner, and elicit a chuckle from the old man. 

“And you are as radiant as ever my dear girl. Pregnancy has served you well, you are positively glowing,” the old gentleman complimented his mother in a way that seemed much more friendly than it would otherwise be taken, “and who is this little one? Little Harry, I take it?”

The attention was now on him. Law did not enjoy the scrutinizing looks and indulgent grins this small body caused from those around him. Under the gaze of the Professor, Law felt himself squirm, despite his silent and sullen demeanor. Being intimidated by an old man’s gaze was beneath him, but it seems he still can’t help the instincts his small child body feels when it approaches certain things. He makes a mental note to work on regaining the startling control he had over his own functions as an adult in his past life. 

“Yes! This is our little Harry, Harry James Potter. Isn’t he just the cutest!” His mother began to coo over him, rocking him slightly while she smiled down at his small form. His father gave him a grin before turning back to Albus as they all began walking up the recreation room and took a seat. 

“Our little man’s already mastered his poker face! I can just tell he’s going to be a mighty fine prankster when he’s older”, James gave a hearty laugh, much to the playful scolding of Lily, who slapped her husband lightly on his shoulder with a huff. Law supposed that they sometimes acted more like old friends than a married couple. Then again, from what he had seen, the cultural differences between his world and this one were startling in their contrast. 

In his world, it wasn’t uncommon for women to stay at home, becoming homemakers and catering to their husbands whims. His time across the grand line had certainly broadened his expectations of women though, and while it was certainly startling at first to see a couple act as casually as Lily and James did, he quickly got used to it. Even his own parents weren’t as easy going around each other when he was younger, but they were certainly a well matched couple despite the arguments and tension between them at times. Law wondered if that tension would manifest in time, and if the parallels between Lily and James, and his own parents would continue as time progressed. 

“James Charles Potter, don’t go encouraging our boy into rule breaking! If I have my way, he won’t be anywhere near pranks come Hogwarts age.” A subtle whine of “but Lils-“ was cut off by a reprimanding glare that had Law wondering if his father was really that well trained, or if his mother was just that scary compared to other women of this world. He shelved the discussion for later dissection. 

The older man, Albus, gave a chuckle and asked after his mother’s tea which was mentioned to him earlier. Lily, who quickly blushed red and remarked how she would go get it, handed Law to James and left to retrieve some glasses of the nice herbal tea. 

Law idly wishes he would have some. Tea would have been a nice reprieve from the monotonous flavors of warm breast milk and mashed peas. 

Law found himself wishing for many things to break the monotonous cycle that was his current life. Sadly, it seemed as if he would be stuck in the routine of infancy for a while. It was a good thing Law was a patient man. 

His mother soon came back with a tray of tea, and once transferring the tray to the small table in the center of the room, picked him back up, and told the two men that it was time to put Law in the other room, so that they could speak freely. 

“I’d rather not have this conversation with Harry in the room, Professor. I’ll be just a moment.”

Law wondered what they would be conversing about, but with his inability to move much on his own, and his lack of developed vocal cords, there wasn’t much that Law could do per say. So he let his mother bring him into his nursery, the one that had been designated as his play room for the time being as he was still seemingly too young to leave the confined of his parents room to sleep, and watched as she left for her jaunt in the recreation room with Albus Dumbledore. 

Law watched her go, and couldn’t shake the feeling that, just maybe, this moment would lead to something bigger down the road. 

* * *

Law has noticed how his parents were being visited less and less, until weeks, months even, went by and nobody, not even his own dogfather — because he had learned that Sirius apparently wanted to be called his dogfather — had stopped by to wish them well and chat with Lily and James. 

It had been six months since the discussion with Albus Dumbledore had left his parents shaking and upset with news that they kept just out of earshot of Law himself. During those six months, Law liked to think he had developed a routine for his new, much smaller, and much more limited life. He woke up at a reasonable time, called for his mother for a meal, was allowed to play, or in his case, “read” along to long picture books or brief informative texts, call for another meal, attempt and sometimes succeed at crawling and walking, before sleeping after yet another meal. It was a cycle that left no room for dwelling or contemplating, and he had found he preferred that. Sitting in silent contemplation without a goal in mind led to Law being melancholy, unable to breach past the things he had left behind when he had made the decision to follow through with saving his long gone ally’s life. 

Ignoring the building feelings inside of him and letting it fester into anger and unhealthy obsessions were a particular talent of his anyways. He liked to sometimes sarcastically recall how good he was at compartmentalizing his issues. 

Law began to develop with his surroundings more as well, growing with his parents and figuring out more about the world around him, at least from the small confines of the cottage in what he assumed was the middle of nowhere. 

In these six months, Law, now months older and able to crawl all on his own from training his barely growing muscles, began to also notice strange happenings within his household. It hadn’t been so prominent at first, but Law prided himself in being an observational human, and with only three people living in the house he resided, he figured he was bound to notice the oddities. In fact, it called him that he hadn’t noticed them sooner. They had started small of course, with Law noticing how strange the fairytales that his mother told him or the songs she sang to him were when he was supposed to go to sleep, or how rooms and hallways would be clean much faster than it would otherwise be assumed. Then larger hints began to form, such as objects or names being thrown around that seemed to have no meaning, such as “quidditch” or a small red ball that was called a “quaffle''. Then larger clues began to sprout up. Items floating to his parents in the kitchen or in the recreation room, Clothes being altered with a flick of the wrist or a swish of an off colored, decorative stick, or even lights made up of some sort of energy being shown off to him as if he should understand what it was and what it was doing. Law was ashamed to admit that when this last option happened the first time, he had been so startled he was pushed into a panic attack. He was surprised his parents had taken his hyperventilating and shaking as well as they did. He supposed they just assumed the ‘pretty lights’ had scared him, and not reminded him of logia powers running wild and Paramecia users causing explosions that took the limbs and lives of his allies. No matter how much he wants to say he has dealt with his trauma, illusions and nightmares of those days at war, at Dressrosa or Wano no Kuni, had plagued him even in this life.

He wanted to call it all Devil Fruit powers, or chalk it up to the laws of this new reality, if it weren’t for the fact that the one time his parents had taken him to the beach, if the small nook of mostly rocks and pebbles next to muddy water was a beach, had involved both of them swimming, and most of what he had seen had been largely, at least biologically, in line with his own knowledge of the universe and its mysteries. He didn’t want to dismiss Devil fruits entirely though, but with his parents' strange powers, and a lack of feeling anything within himself that would be similar to his own Ope Ope no mi, Law was at a loss. Instead, he received the much more obstructive and much less appeasing answer of Magic. 

Law decided that he disliked the idea of magic. Not because of any nuanced reason such as corruption of the soul or powers of the gods in the hands of idiotic simple people, but rather for the sole fact that magic made no sense. Devil Fruits, while hard to grasp at first, required something to be given up on order to be granted their unfathomable powers. Not being able to swim in a world mostly populated by water and small islands was a detriment only the strong could afford, and a risk many only took because of desperation. Being susceptible to a metal that was both plentiful and powerful in the grand line was even more of a mistake, especially for outlaws such as himself. Exhaustion and the dangers your own fruit powers could bring to yourself and others were very real, and more often than not your powers could be combated with another fruit and Haki. Magic, though, didn’t follow any rules, and from what he had seen, his parents were not giving anything to cause the extreme energy that they would be outputting. While Devil fruits gave you a predetermined range of abilities that only your imagination and will seemed to limit, Magic itself gave you the ability of creation and destruction with a stray thought. Energy cannot be made or erased, it can only be transformed, and magic itself took that idea, that singular fact that was true for him even in the insane world of Devil fruits and Haki, and turned it on its head. 

Magic made no sense, and Law hates not understanding what made it tick.

Which led him to his current predicament — high-jacking his new fathers library. Law refused to be left in the dark regarding his current life, and in his mind, enduring six months of relatively unexplained insanity was enough to break him out of his cautioned state of avoiding confrontation without information. He was a doctor, a scientist, a researcher of the highest degree, and when he didn’t understand something, he needed to know what made it function. 

Besides, as a child, Law had very little to do in general, and if he was left alone with his thoughts for two long, the creeping loneliness and the lack of purpose snuck up on him and he would lose himself in memories of fights, murder, and piracy. In his mind, breaking and entering the library in his fathers study was a much better alternative than trying to sort through his grieving mental state. 

So, Law found himself early on a Monday morning crawling through the second floor hallway on the way to his fathers study, knowing that the door would be left slightly open from James’ late night fireplace talks. 

And wasn’t that a novel concept, talking to someone through the embers of a fireplace. It made no sense, and aggravated Law to the fullest extent. This entire magic circumstances made him aggravated, and he needed some sort of reprieve. He hoped a good book on magical theory would sway him from any ideas of trapping his new parents and dissecting them for answers, physical or otherwise. 

Now, if I was a comprehensive book on the study of magic, where would I hide?

Law pondered to himself while he shakily crawled along the floor after effectively pushing open the cracked study door, which made him pretend just a tad at his observation being proven correct. He felt a strong ache of exhaustion in his knees and thighs as he moved into the dark study. The muscle strain he was experiencing really needed to stop, preferably soon. Law missed his well earned muscles from his previous adulthood, especially since as a child, every movement he made took effort he wasn’t sure he wanted to exert. 

Law looked around the study, seeing a large wooden desk that was rather expensive by the looks of it, a set of comfortable chairs on a warm colored rug facing a small fireplace, and a large set of bookcases. He couldn’t help the slightly smug look that set into his child features as he scanned the bookshelf. It was exactly what he was looking for. 

It took much more effort to crawl over to the base of the loaded shelf than Law would ever admit to anyone other than himself. He began to read the titles, starting from the lowest reaching up to the top most shelf. At the third row, just out of his reach, he had found his target. A copy of Magic Defined: What it means to be a wizard and From pyres to politics: An extensive guide from the Middle Ages to current reform. To anyone else, they would have seemed like a bore, but to Law and his need to know what the new world around him entailed, finding these two books so soon was like taking down Doflamingo all over again, if a bit less satisfying and fulfilling. 

Law placed his hands on the bookshelf, noticing it’s wobbly function, but not paying it any mind due to his currently small stature. He didn’t honestly think his barely toddler arms could make much of a difference to a rickety old bookshelf. He tried to stand, using his small limbs to shimmy up and onto his feet, leaning against the bookcase for support. The strain in his muscles continued, but Law pushed on, knowing he was so close to answers if he could just reach the books. 

A small hand, his hand, reached upwards, grasping at the spine of Magic Defined and tried to wrangle his fingers around the base. He lent more into the shelf, trying to twist his body to give himself more height. It worked relatively well, and with curling toes, he reached. The bookshelf beneath him began to rattle dangerously, but Law didn’t stop his pursuits. The book was too important, and the planning that he had put into this was too long in the making for him to stop just short of his goal. 

His fingers, finally, gripped the spine with enough force to slowly remove it from the bookshelf. The book itself was as thick as a standard dictionary, and as wide as his torso, but Law had it. He had it, and it was coming down, and finally, he would have the answers he has been craving for months. Months! 

It seemed almost too good to be true. Even with the possibility that getting the book down would alert his parents, he could realistically get away with obtaining his answers at a later date, or even skim through the book briefly before Lily and James arrived at the scene of the crime. 

In his excitement, Law didn’t notice how the books edge caught the shelving, or how his small body leant just a bit too far away, pulling at the shelf and throwing it off balance. Law would later blame the relief and giddiness of something going his way in this new world for his carelessness, but now the deed was done, and as the book pried itself from its place between _Hogwarts: A History_ and _Magical Herbs and Fungi_ Law heard the shelf creak. 

He saw the shelf wobble. He felt it lean against his weight, throwing him off balance to the floor on his backside, the large book collapsing to his right. He gazed, wide eyed, as comprehension filled his being, and the tall bookshelf he had spent weeks planning to access came tumbling down on top of his small toddler form which couldn’t even handle a crawl from the nursery to the study, let alone the force and weight of hundreds of books falling on him. 

Time seemed to slow, and the shock wore off as soon as it came. Law’s mind went into a frenzy, trying to run through any scenarios, any situation, in which Law made it out of this unscathed. His body wouldn’t move in time, he knew. His untrained muscles couldn’t handle the strain, and they would inevitably cramp and clutch on him if he moved too fast. He couldn’t call for help. Any help that would come would be coming too late, and he knew that when the bookshelf came crashing down, his new parents would see the body of their child morphed under the weight of twenty dictionaries and a piece of mahogany furniture. 

Was he going to die again? Was he really going to die in a situation completely out of his own control, because of bad luck and a lack of observation when observation was supposed to be crucial? 

Law felt so ashamed and angry with himself, for not accounting for a wobbling bookshelf in his grand plan for answers. God, he could imagine so many of his enemies in his previous life goading him on at the sheer unbridled stupidity that was about to do him in. Death by bookshelf, how pathetic was that! Doflamingo was rolling in his prison cell with laughter, he could just picture it. 

Law didn’t want to die again. 

Not like this. Not without any guarantees or any other choice. Not when he had already made the ultimate sacrifice for the Straw-hat wearing captain. Not without knowing how magic even worked. 

Law felt something swell inside of him. At first, he ironically thought it was determination, and in a brief bout of self-deprecating humor he asked himself what good determination was in his situation. But the feeling didn’t go away, and as Law’s thoughts were running a mile a minute, the feeling inside of him grew. 

It was warm, instinctual, like feeling the turn of his Devil Fruit along his fingers, and grasping at his powers for stability. It felt so familiar, yet so different. Strange and new, and yet it reminded him so much like training in the yellow submarine thousands of feet below the surface. Law felt the need to grasp onto it, to use it, to wield it, like he did his own power for over a decade. He wanted to explore the feeling, to know why it was happening and how to control it. 

What was it? It was so familiar, so warm, so constant and pleasant, like the embrace of an old friend. Energy filled his chest, extending to his limbs, and settling on his fingertips, power coursing through his body and crackling through the air around him. It was energy, his energy, his power. He felt stronger, less panicked. He felt something… _different_. 

He wondered if it was his fruit, before he dismissed the stray thought. He had been trying to reach for his fruit powers since he had come to this world, and he no longer possessed them. Devil fruits didn’t exist, but what was this? 

A blasphemous idea of magic courses through his head, but it couldn’t be... could it? 

The bookshelf hurled faster towards his head. 

His thoughts caught up with reality, and with a startled gasp and a stray thought of _now is not the time!_ Law reached inside of himself and willed himself to go anywhere, anywhere but underneath the speeding wood heading for his face. 

He barely comprehended the sensation that felt just like shambles, and the feel of his knees digging into the soft, shaggy carpet near the fireplace. He barely comprehends the light blue aura that surrounded the room before it was gone. 

He was panting, a sudden physical exhaustion overtaking his body as the bookshelf crashed into the floor with a sound that resonated through the cottage. He was sure his parents had heard it, and were now on their way, sticks in hand. Law couldn’t bring himself to care as a sudden tiredness filled his being, and a sense of euphoria washed over him at the sense of unbridled energy that seeped into his body. 

He didn’t feel as empty anymore. It felt like home. 

A laugh bubbles up inside of him, and soon a light, childlike giggle has overtaken his body and sent him into hysterics. He must have been quite the sight, a toddler only nine months old clutching his side as tears pricked his eyes and laughter echoed across the strangely silent room. Not for the first time, Law acknowledged how much of a mess he was. 

He had just performed room and shambles. Or at least, some equivalent to it. 

He didn’t register Lily running into the study with a fierce and panicked look on her face, screaming his name, frantically looking for him before her eyes settled on the bookcase in pieces on the floor. He didn’t register her cries as he laughed, her yells of his name as she swept him up and checked every part of his body through his shaky giggles which had at some point turned into sobs. He didn’t register her warmth, or her arms wrapped around his small body. He didn’t register it, despite the fact that he leant into its comfort. 

There was too much going on in his head. Memories, feelings, everything was overwhelming him and his small, underdeveloped child body couldn’t handle the new sensations he was feeling. He wanted to curl into himself, to sleep, but he was on a high and couldn’t come down voluntarily. 

He had just performed room and shambles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly speaking, I might do more, I might not. It all depends on when inspiration hits, and I have a terrible track record for finishing anything... 
> 
> Law does not have his devil fruit. He has magic, its just manifested in a way that is comfortable to him. With a wand, he will be able to do other types of magic, but his wandless magic manifests in a mimicry of his devil fruit. I haven't fully developed how its going to proceed or develop, so I'm open to ideas. 
> 
> Feel free to comment any errors, questions, and concerns!


End file.
